powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Legend War
The Great Legend War is the first invasion of Earth by the Chao-Chronic Empire which united the first 19 Power Ranger teams. Beginnings The Great Legend War was Earth's greatest crisis of all time. The overwhelming forces of the Chao-Chronic Empire, which seeks to rule the entire universe, was on a campaign of destruction driving people into the very depths of fear. But the Earth possessed forces that could stand against this abominable evil. The defenders of love, dreams, & peace. The nineteen Power Rangers who dedicated themselves to protecting the happiness of the people. From above, countless Chao-Chronic Battleships bombarded cities while hundreds of Mettoid troops led by their Clawdoid commanders fought against opposition. How long the war lasted until the Power Rangers sacrificed their powers is unknown, though it is known that before the final confrontation, there was a massive battle where over 100 robots/giants fought against the Chao-Chronic fleet. Many of the robots were destroyed or killed during this battle. Final Battle :"Guys! Let us combine all our powers as one to defend Earth!" :―The Red Power Ranger tells the 19 Power Rangers to sacrifce their power Seemingly shortly after the megazord battle, the Holy Rangers were outnumbered by the Chao-Chronic Empire after the Holy Spirit Megazord was brutally defeated. They were joined by the Red & White Power Rangers, who told the Ultra Megaforce Rangers to join them in assembling all of the Power Ranger Groups to defeat the invaders. The SPD Shadow Ranger, SPD Kat Ranger, Magna Defender, Wolf Warrior, White Mystic Ranger, Sentinel Knight, Blue Senturion, Jarrod, Camille, Ninjakon, Ninjor, Phantom Ranger (Dino Thunder), SPD Red Ranger (Time Force Version), SPD Orange Ranger, SPD Gold Ranger, Black Samurai Ranger, White Ronin Samurai Ranger, Auric the Conqueror, Ranger Series Mammoth Ranger, Ranger Series T-Rex Ranger, Ranger Series Triceratops Ranger, & Green Ultra Megaforce Ranger appeared to clear a path for the heroes. All 19 Power Ranger groups converged & toppled whole squadrons of Mettoid Sailors & Clawdoid Non-Commissioned Officers, but were overwhelmed by the Chao-Chronic battleships. The Red Power Ranger gave the order for all of the groups to combine their powers into one attack, which wiped out the entire Chao-Chronic invasion fleet. Consequently, all of the Power Rangers lost their powers, which were dispersed all over the universe in the form of Ranger Keys. This was observed by the Red Millenium Ranger, Future Omega Ranger, & Golden Millenium Ranger a legendary Power Rangers. On Earth, the heroes awoke to discover that they had no powers, but Devin (Red Ultra Megaforce Ranger) believed they still can protect the planet without their powers as the teams went their separate ways. Participants Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers In Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers SPD Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Samurai Power Rangers Ultra Megaforce Power Rangers GB Squadron Ranger-Like Allies Auric the Conqueror Phantom Ranger Ninjor Green Ultra Mega Force Ranger White Ronin Samurai Ranger Black Samurai Ranger SPD Orange Ranger SPD Nova Ranger SPD Gold Ranger Ninjakon Phantom Ranger (Dino Thunder) SPD Red Ranger (Time Force Version) Ranger Series Mammoth Ranger Ranger Series T-Rex Ranger Ranger Series Triceratops Ranger Cybo Lantern Warrior Mode Gatekeeper Snow Prince Chao-Chronic Empire *Chao-Chronic Battleships (Hundreds) *Clawdoids (Hundreds) *Mettoids (Thousands)